Chihaya Mifune
(P5) (P5A, P5R) |englishva= }} Chihaya Mifune is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal: Supporting Character; Fortune Confidant **''Persona 5: Mementos Mission: Supporting Character **Persona 5 The Animation: Supporting Character Design Chihaya has purple eyes, long blonde hair, and wears a big navy blue headband. She wears a necklace with a small red jewel resembling a teardrop. She wears a navy blue long sleeved shirt. Over this is a light purple dress with clock-like black designs (resembling traces of the Wheel of Fortune card pattern from ''Persona 3 and 4) and two black laces. On her lower body are navy blue tights and dark gray slippers. Personality Chihaya is a cheerful woman with a lovely atmosphere about her, with a rumor of her fortunes being infallible. This is revealed to be accurate, but she cannot predict the effect that her fortunes themselves have on the world, and doing her side quests cause her readings to change. She is initially frustrated and suspicious about this, but soon comes to realize that this implies a better world than she had thought. She has a tendency to lapse into her native rural accent if sufficiently upset and shouting. Profile ''Persona 5'' Chihaya is a tarot fortune-teller who runs a fortune-telling stand in Shinjuku. She has a bright and cheerful atmosphere about her, but her fortunes always hit the mark. She is rumored to definitely be “a real fortune-teller,” but at the same time, apparently recommends these “suspicious stones.” It is later revealed that her powers are genuine, but in the past she was ostracized for her apparent omniscience. The stones, as revealed, are worthless trinkets made of rock salt; her employers, a group of New Age con artists called the Assembly of Divine Power, force her to sell them, and she keeps to it since her readings say she cannot escape. At the end of her Confidant, she realizes the Phantom Thieves are proof that her destiny can be changed, and she quits after the Phantom Thieves change the ADP's chairman's heart so that he will waive her otherwise inescapable work contract. Confidant :To check Chihaya's Confidant dialogue options and skills, see Confidant/Chihaya Mifune Chihaya's Confidant takes more effort to commence than the other Confidants. She can first be met on June 22nd in Shinjuku at night, after listening to a rumor about her. The protagonist is required to buy her Holy Stone for 100,000 yen, and after that he needs to spend another night to unlock a Mementos request "Ending the Boyfriend's Abuse." After completing that request, visiting Chihaya will finally commence her Confidant. Chihaya will return your 100,000 yen once you reach Confidant Rank 9. Once her Confidant is initiated, Chihaya will permit the protagonist to use her fortunetelling services whenever it's not raining. She even expands her operating hours so that the protagonist can use them in the day. Each fortunetelling also costs 5,000 yen. Unlike other daily activities, fortune telling does not spend the protagonist's activity time, which is similar to shopping, and becomes handy in speeding up the rate at which his social stats (and eventually his Confidant ranks) develop. Despite being available for fortune telling in most time slots, the protagonist can only attempt to develop her Confidant at night. The item received by maxing Chihaya's Confidant is a Fortune Tarot Card, which unlocks all of her Fortune Telling abilities from the start of her Confidant in New Game+. If the protagonist pursues a romantic relationship with Chihaya, she will gift the protagonist Cologne on Christmas, allowing him to earn more points when using a Fortune Persona during their Confidant in NG+, and Chihaya's Chocolate on Valentines Day, which fully restores SP to one ally when consumed. Gallery Trivia *Chihaya's name (御船 千早) resembles (御船 千鶴子), a psychic who was alleged to possess clairvoyance but committed suicide at the age of 24 in 1911. **Chihaya's cult boss Yuichi Fukurai (福来 友一) is likewise a reference to (福来 友吉), a psychologist who worked with Chizuko to prove the existence of the psychic power. *The official artwork shows her holding what appears to be the Persona 5 variation of the Wheel of Fortune card. *Chihaya's Japanese voice actress, Miyu Matsuki, died of malignant lymphoma on 27 October 2015 at the age of 38. Although not officially confirmed by her agency, Persona 5 is generally believed to be her last professional performance, at least in the video game category. Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Fortune Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters Category:Vendors